A tiltrotor aircraft often includes on-board sensors connected to multiple components of the tiltrotor aircraft to provide sensor data to a flight control computer system of the tiltrotor aircraft. Sensor data includes settings and states of the multiple components of tiltrotor aircraft, such as nacelle settings, flap settings, and weight or load settings, to determine tiltrotor aircraft parameters. Decisions about a flight of the tiltrotor aircraft can be made based on the tiltrotor aircraft parameters, such as determining a center of gravity of tiltrotor aircraft.